Wild Love
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- A hot moment between Mukuro and Hibari leads the use of handcuffs, gags and blindfolds. With a dash of yukatas and some teasing.


**Title **: Wild Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- A hot moment between Mukuro and Hibari leads the use of handcuffs, gags and blindfolds. With a dash of yukatas and some teasing.

* * *

Hibari just loves teasing Rokudo Mukuro.

It wasn't because he enjoyed watching the other suffer and try and fight back the strong urges from within, it was that he loves Mukuro very much but believes that before he brings him any pleasure, he must receive pain first. That way, Hibari can do what he does best, and it would be worth whatever Mukuro shall get after he is uncuffed, and not blind-folded.

Well, as much as he loves toying with Mukuro violently and sexually, he sometimes just can't defeat his own urges to just sit on the taller male. Mukuro does not know about Hibari's feelings, or about his lust for him, but what he does know is that after all this is over, he will get that sexy body and make it melt under his sensitive touches.

The head of Perfects just can't wait to be touched. He has been craving for Mukuro ever since they first met. It took a little too long for him to realize that not only did he hate him, he wanted him. Now that he knows the truth of his feelings, he is more than ready to start getting intimidate with the now-free-from-prison illusionist.

Dressed in a black yukata, Hibari gags Mukuro to tease him a bit more. Much to his expectation, Mukuro does not like where this is going, but wishes to tolerate this in order to get a bigger reward. When he was first invited to this old Japanese style house, he did not know what was coming for him. He knew the invitation was from Hibari, but he was clueless with what the teenager had installed for him.

Next thing he knew after entering the building was being cuffed so suddenly and thrown into this bedroom, before seeing the smirking Hibari approach him. What seemed so arousing about the way he walked over to him was how high he held the bottom of his yukata up, and how pink his cheeks were and that expression. Well, let's just say Mukuro surprisingly got turned on and before the other started dancing in front of him and pushing him away several times, he whispered into his ear.

"Sleep with me."

His wish was not fulfilled immediately, only because he wanted to play hard to get. Never mind though, Mukuro really liked challenges but somewhere deep inside his mind, was telling him that this one wasn't going to be, _fun_, as he had hoped.

The Italian male shivered slightly when a pair of soft hands slid underneath his shirt and gently rubbed his chest and played with his nibbles slightly. God, he was getting really hard now. Hibari didn't care, no matter how attracting Mukuro was getting after seeing his bare chest, he will continue teasing him as he keeps that shirt up.

After a couple of minutes, Mukuro's jacket was brought down to his wrists while his length was brought out. Sad thing is, Hibari had miss-caculated exactly how much of this sexy boy he could tolerate, because after seeing his hard self, he was driving Hibari crazy. His love for Mukuro is strong, and because of that he has a few second thoughts.

That is when he decides to pull his yukata up to his thighs and use his foot to slowly push Mukuro onto the floor. Said teenager was getting excited and hopes that he could finally see Hibari's condition and feel his inside. Hibari moves towards Mukuro on his knees, and stops when he is towering above the 'beast'. He is not prepared, but that would only make it more of a wild moment.

He smirked.

Slowly, did he move closer to the length and much to both teenagers' delight ,the thing was inserted inside of the tight hole and to make this even more pleasurable, Hibari started moving in and out. Really, Mukuro wanted to see his partner and grab hold of him tightly. He couldn't take it anymore. They were having sex and he wasn't getting enough fun. Well, that's what he thought before a pair of warm lips pressed themselves against his own un-gagged pair.

With force, did he enter Hibari's mouth with his tongue and roll them over. The delicate legs wrapped themselves around Mukuro's waist as the one above was moving instead. Hibari tossed the gag away and unblinded Mukuro, revealing those lustful eyes that belonged to the person's who's lips started to mark his neck. Of course Mukuro wanted Hibari to himself, and no matter what the reason for all this was, he wants him bad.

"Mukuro~!" Hibari moans, before their lips met again. Hibari's yukata was off in mere seconds when he reached down and unlocked the cuffs on Mukuro's wrists. The jacket was taken off as well as all the other clothing that only made them feeling more warmer.

Just like wild animals, they rolled around the floor. Changing positions, exchanging kisses and violent touches. It was fun, it was exciting, it was _hot_!

Hibari was enjoying this so much, and almost wished that he had done this sooner. The feeling of this was new, and joyful. His happiness only grew when he confessed to Mukuro out of the blue. "I love you!" Mukuro was surprised, but delighted nonetheless. He responded by telling him the same thing, and that was when, Mukuro learned of his own feelings for Hibari.

That day, the two became lovers.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
